A Pocketful of Posies
by Magical Poof
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on AT the Convent? A Kel goes to the convent story with a bit of a twist. [Rewrite of Among the Ladies] [Rating may go up]


A Pocketful of Posies: Welcome to the Garden 

**AN:** Okay, this is a rewrite of Among the Ladies. It's just because I got side tracked and the first time around I really messed up on writing it, anyway. So, here it is again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or places

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

The ladies chattered in the lounge, swapping gossip between each clique or just friends. They'd toss their curls and sit strait, even though there was no one about to impress. The tables were arranged on both sides of the long golden carpet, which lead all the way outside to up the steps, leading to their dormitories. Everyday, the girls were given one hour to themselves in the mornings and evenings. Often they'd go to the entrance hall and lounge on the sofas or sit at the tables. This was preferred to their rooms or other places, by most, because they could order drinks.

Despite the large amount of girls in the room, it stayed at a fairly low sound level. In the dining halls, however, pure chaos could break loose with all the chatter and laughter. But right now, it was rather relaxing. Each table was covered in a long lacy tablecloth, and in the center a different flower was freshly cut for each table. Most of the girls had drinks of some sort. It ranged from tea to water, their different tastes satisfied.

At one table in particular, six girls crowded around it. Like all the girls, they were clad in simpler dresses, dresses that one did not wear in public, simply the privacy of your own home. Their hair, however, was done up in the latest styles made popular by Queen Thayet. Despite the fact that there were rarely any visitors to the Convent, all the girls had sat for hours as their maids pinned up their hair.

"Cornelia," One of the girls began. "Where were you during embroidery? I saved you a seat."

"Oh goddess, Tannie, you did? I'm so sorry! I'd promised Reanel I'd teach her to cross stitch!" The girl named Cornelia exclaimed.

"Oh, it's alright, I was just wondering." Tannie replied, sighing. "Hey, I heard Reanel is related to one of the Daughters of the Convent."

"Seriously? " Asked gossip collector, Emalia

Cornelia of Hallsworth was wearing a light green dress. Her hair was a pale brown, it fell to about her upper back, but it was currently dressed up in a mass of curls. The curls were pinned in a bun, with a few choice curls left loose to make her look more elegant. But, unfortunately, Cornelia's cheeks always seemed to be as pink as a pig's, no matter how much face paint she used to hide it. She often resorted to only a bit of lip paint, leaving her doleful brown eyes and flushed cheeks bare.

Tannie, or Tanninsala of Rook's Hill, was clad in a light pink dress. She was the second shortest of the group, and was often treated as if her height were equivalent to her age in the group. Her hair was a mass of dark curls, which were cropped to her shoulders. She wore her hair up in a bun as well, but it was a loose, messy bun with a fountain of hair sprouting forth at the top. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black, and only in the brightest light could you see the real brown color. She wore no face paint, since she found it quite a tiring task to remove it.

Emalia of Riskson wore a pale purple grown. She had raven black hair, and was one of the few that actually did not curl her hair, as was the fashion. Instead she wore it in a strange mass of loops and knots. Her eyes were similar to Tannie's, they were dark, but not as dark, you should see the brown in natural sunlight. Emalia was rather pretty; she tended to catch the boy's attention on the rare occasion they came by. Cornelia found their attention with her wild, out-going personality, and Tannie had her moments sometimes. But Emalia was considered the 'leader' of the group, though Tannie and Cornelia were quick to take over, as well.

Tannie and Cornelia were often found walking through the halls with each other, since they, out of the whole group, were the only ones with the same exact classes. Emalia shared similar classes with them, but she had at least one of their group in all of her classes. Out of all the cliques in the Convent, this one had to be the tightest. They were friends from the beginning, and they were all fairly high ranked nobles. They were often considered the 'Queen Bees,' though no one said it directly.

Another girl broke in. "I heard Reanel was…" She looked around and lowered her voice. "I heard she was adopted by her aunt, and that her real parents sent her away."

"Poor thing!" Emalia exclaimed. "Where ever did you hear that, Ina?"

Ina, or Inathia of Terndoresome, was the smallest in the group. Although, she was by far the sweetest. She had quite a liking for black, but the Daughters had forbidden her from wearing it, telling her it was mourning clothing only. Ina was a bit of a rebel, but she often obsessed about things, becoming totally absorbed. She had an odd hair color. Her friends always tried to guess what color it was, Tannie said it was light, light, light, tan. But it wasn't blonde. Emalia dubbed it silver for some odd reason. The others mostly agreed with Tannie, but there were under layers that were darker, just as some of the lighter layers looked a bit silvery. Her hair fell to about her middle back before she stopped growing it out. She had it curled and wore it in a strange mass of knots, similar to Emalia's hair. She had large hazel eyes and a light sprinkle of freckles over the bridge of her nose.

Ina shrugged. "I don't remember. I think it was during art class, I heard her talking, I think. I'm not sure."

Suddenly, the talk became hushed. The girls in the entire room were unusually quite and all turned to look at the figure standing in the doorway. Tannie squirmed in her seat to see the newcomer through the clumps of girls. The other tables whispered once more, but it was more secretive. The obvious object of conversation was the person at the entrance.

"Who is it?" She hissed.

"I think I know," One of the girls said darkly.

"Who is it, Alphie?" Tannie demanded.

Alphie, also known as Alphanera of Griths Fort, wore a pale blue dress. She was one of the few that did not have to spend hours curling her dark hair, as it was naturally curly. Her hair was cut the shortest of the group, to only about her chin. But when it was wet it stretched down to her shoulders. So she often had her hair styled while it was still wet and forced into a pair of buns on both sides of her head. She had a darker complexion then the rest of her friends, a mark of the Bazhir in her.

"Have you heard about the girl? The one who wanted to become a knight?"

The rest of the group nodded.

"Well, I heard that Lord Wyldon judged her unfit to keep up with the boys. So now her parents are making her come to the Convent like a proper lady." Alphie whispered softly.

"You mean she's _here_? Disgracing us with her presence?" Gasped the last member of their group, whom had remained silent until now.

Ari, or Arianna of Thorn's Peak, was the tallest of the group. She too, had a drop of Bazhir blood, making her tan easily, so her skin was slightly darker then the rest. Her hair was naturally curly was well. But her hair, when wet, stretched down to her middle back, so she often kept it dry while styling it, so it was normally to her shoulders. She currently wore it down, but dressed it up with a few silver designs woven in. It was a dark brown with natural highlights, changing some parts to a coppery blonde.

"I can't believe they let her in here." Emalia agreed.

"I hear she comes from a new barony, so they obviously don't have money to get her a dowry!" Cornelia hissed.

"Hey!" Ina objected. She came from a fairly small barony as well, but she was the only daughter, so they could easily support her dowry with three older boys.

Tannie giggled. She patted Ina on the back sympathetically while saying, "There, there, dear."

"Shh… Here she comes!" Alphie hissed.

The girls turned to watch as the girl page walked down the golden carpet. She was shabbily clad in breeches and a blouse. Breeches! Men's clothing! The girls looked at her in shock as her heavy boots clunked on the smoothly marble floor, leaving traces of dirt. Behind her, some of the Convent's servants carried her luggage, which as surprisingly little.

Her face was blank and calm as ever as she walked by girls, staring at her from both sides as she walked through the hall. Her hair was short and light brown. It was cut in a gaudy _male_ style. The girl looked strait ahead, not looking at any of the well-bred girls.

Each girl fell silent of any whispers as the ex-page trudged past. All of their eyes were trained to the spectacle walking by. How could she have dared trying for knighthood? Even though the Lioness was admired, she was still a freak. No _normal_ girls could be knights.


End file.
